The King, His Horse, and Colours
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: He is the King. And I am his Horse. That is what the Black Knight tells me. But I know I am strong, and I want to live in colour. I will be King. A poem told from Ichigo's Hollow's point of view. No Yaoi.


KING, HIS HORSE, AND THE COLOURS

**hyooo kay. -rubs hands together-  
>so. this is my first bleach inspired poem centreing about Ichigo's hollow. (i'd say ShirosakiHichigo but he says that he has no name soo.. Ichigo's hollow it is!) It's in a poem format, but i honestly can't make a poem rhyme decently for my life, but i will work on that. and besides, rhyming seems inappropreate in this situation...if you know what i mean...**

**anyways, i hope that you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach. i own an ichigo plushie though and i did memorize Ichigo's hollow's speech on instinct but...yeah.**

* * *

><p>To be born into a world without colour.<br>White. White and blue. White and black.  
>Black and gold.<br>I want to live in a world of colour.

He is the King, and I am his Horse.  
>That is what the Black Knight tells me.<br>But I know I am storng, and I want to live in colour.  
>I will be King.<p>

King feels pain. I see new colours.  
>I see violet. Determined violet. Royal violet.<br>But there is another colour.  
>I see red.<p>

Red. The colour of anger, the colour of power.  
>Red. The colour of battle, the colour of blood.<br>Red. The colour that intrigued me most.  
>I will colour the world with red.<p>

Life went on. I trained.  
>I saw new colours. I trained.<br>Sunset gold, icy blue, chocolate brown. I trained.  
>I trained to kill king.<p>

IMBICLE! WEAKLING!  
>King let the Violet slip away.<br>Rain poured down. I would kill the King.  
>I would take the violet back.<p>

I saw the King twice. I met to Red and Yellow King  
>Once on Black Knight's orders. I taught the Red and Yellow King.<br>Once on my own terms. I fought the Red and Yellow King.  
>I lost to the Red and Yellow King.<p>

He fought. I saved the Red and Yellow King.  
>I saved the Violet. The Violet Queen.<br>King protected the Sunset Gold. He protected the Sunset Gold Princess.  
>I am still the White Horse.<p>

I saw new colours. Blue and Green.  
>Red and Yellow King fought the colours. Blue and Green,<br>I felt kinship to the colours. Blue and Green.  
>I hate the colours. Blue and Green.<p>

The blue hated the Red and Yellow King.  
>The Green captured the Sunset Gold Princess.<br>The Blue Panther, the Green Demon.  
>I will kill them both.<p>

Red and Yellow King wanted to save Sunset Gold Princess.  
>Sunset Gold Princess wanted to love the Green Demon.<br>Blue Panther wanted to kill the Red and Yellow King.  
>I want to kill them all.<p>

Red and Yellow King fought through the night.  
>I played obedient White Horse.<br>Red and Yellow King rode into battle.  
>I carried the King.<p>

Red and Yellow King fought the Blue Panther.  
>I watched the King triumph.<br>Red and Yellow King fought the Gray Exicutioner.  
>I watched the Red and Yellow King fall.<p>

Red and Yellow King got saved. Again.  
>Sunset Gold Princess got captured. Again.<br>Red and Yellow King got saved. Again.  
>I was the White Horse. Again.<p>

Red and Yellow King found the Sunset Gold Princess. Princess and Demon.  
>Green Demon wanted the Sunset Gold Princess. Princess and Demon.<br>Red and Yellow King fought the Green Demon. Princess and Demon.  
>I saw Red. Princess and Demon.<p>

Red and Yellow King fought the Green Demon.  
>Green Demon fought the Red and Yellow King.<br>King felt the Green Demon's Despair.  
>I felt the Red and Yellow King's fear.<p>

Red and Yellow was and idiot. Red and Yellow felt fear.  
>Green and Black Demon strangled Red and Yellow. Green and Black engulfed Red and Yellow.<br>Red and Yellow was pathetic. Red and Yellow got killed.  
>I AM NOW KING.<p>

And I WILL colour the world Red.

* * *

><p><strong>and there you have it. So what did you think? Review if you please!<strong>

**-moony**

**p.s I thought that calling Ichigo the Orange King sounded weird (picture him with an orange on top of his head insted of a crown. Yeah, um no.) So i went for Red and Yellow King.**


End file.
